Drake and Josh: New Life
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Four months after the Otis Walsh incident Irina and Xiaoping struggle to prepare for the arrival of their child. Adding to Irina's problems however, rumours start to fly around the school and begin to affect her badly, Xiaoping has his hands full trying to keep her sane. So it's up to Piper and Buffy to stop the one behind the rumours and ruin them instead.
1. Chapter 1

**Drake and Josh: New Life**

Chapter 1 of a new Drake and Josh story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belong to Dan Schneider.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

There was tension in the air as Irina Spalko was dropped off at school by her parents. The tension wasn't between Irina and her parents, but rather Irina and her concerns over the actions of her fellow students. It had been four months since she had endured the horrific torture and rape at the hands of Otis Walsh. This had been followed with an extended hospital stay while she recovered and then came the news that she was pregnant. This time had been hard on Irina, especially since there was a fifty-fifty chance that the father of her baby was either Otis, or her boyfriend Lin Xiaoping. She had been relieved of her anxiety when it was revealed that Xiaoping was the father. But now she faced a new challenge. She had to face all the trials of pregnancy and being a mom, when she was only sixteen. Her one consolation was that Xiaoping had agreed to take responsibility and he had been true to his word. But now things were more difficult for them at school. Xiaoping was still picked on for his mixed heritage, Irina was still being bullied by a group of bigots who believed that, due to her Ukrainian background, Irina and her family were communists. Worse than all that however, was the people who bullied her because of her pregnancy.

"Irina?" Her mother Anya, looked back at her daughter concerned. Irina managed a tight smile, "I'm fine mom, I'll be okay."

Anya nodded, somewhat reassured and soon Irina, with her father Vladimir's help, was out of the car. She picked up her bag and, with one hand resting on her slightly swollen stomach, she wave goodbye to her parents and walked into school.

Once inside she began to head for her locker when her path was obstructed by a group of girls who she knew from her history class.

"Where do you think you're going slut?" One of them snapped, Irina sighed, every since it became clear she was pregnant she had to put up with this. "To my locker." She replied.

The girl who had spoken, Alyssa, sneered.

"Just get out, nobody wants you hear." She stated, "You think just because you'll spread your legs for anyone they'll do what you want…Well now look at you. Knocked up and claiming your boyfriend is the father."

"Xiaoping is the father of my baby." Irina declared but Alyssa just laughed, "Yeah right, you're just saying that so he'll stay with you. It could be anybody after all."

Irina shook her head.

"I've only had sex with Xiaoping and been raped by that creep." She stated, but Alyssa smirked widely. "That's not what I heard, what about the whole football team, I heard you did all of them, one after the other in the locker room. Then there are all the other guys too, they can't all be lying, I mean come on, that's at least twenty guys. Face it whore, the truth's out."

Irina gasped at this, unable to believe what she was hearing, with tears in her eyes she fled as fast as she could, the girl's laughter ringing in her ears.

As she was running she ran into someone.

"Irina." Her heart soared, it was Xiaoping, she clung to him. "Thank god it's you."

Xiaoping was surprised at this but returned the embrace.

"What's wrong, what's happened?" He asked, Irina managed to sob out the whole story and Xiaoping's face contorted with rage. "Those stuck up bitches, I…"

"No, please." Irina begged, "Don't do anything; you'll just make it worse."

Xiaoping sighed and calmed down.

"Alright, let's go."

With that he led her to her locker and after they gathered their stuff they headed off to class. The day continued with the two of them sticking together, enduring the whispering comments but never being confronted directly. Finally at lunch they got their lunch and sat at their usual table.

"Guys, what is going on, the school is buzzing with rumours."

Buffy Parker and Piper Nichols, Xiaoping's cousins, had arrived and sat down. They told them about what had happened and how people were now spreading rumours to make it seem like Irina had slept with practically every guy in the school.

"Oh really." Piper remarked, Buffy glared. "Well they've just made a big mistake.

Piper agreed.

"Yeah, no one picks on our little cousin and his girlfriend and gets away with it."

"Guys, just be careful, okay." Xiaoping stated; Irina shook her head, "Don't do anything rash, I don't want this to get worse."

"Don't worry Irina." Buffy reassured her. "The only people who are gonna get things worse will be the creeps that started all of this."

The rest of the day passed with the rumours still flying around, by the time school was done Irina and Xiaoping left hurriedly, desperate to escape and return to the safety of their own homes. Before they left however, Piper and Buffy both reassured them that they would expose Alyssa as a liar, they would just have to wait and endure as best as they could.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Drake and Josh: New Life**

Chapter 2 of my Drake and Josh story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.  
jujusites: There, enjoy. But I strongly advise you read all the other stories first, instead of going straight to this one as this is the latest in a series I've been doing. PM me if interested and I'll send you the list of stories, in order of reading.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belongs to Dan Schneider.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The following day things just got worse. The moment Irina walked in the door all eyes were on her and the whispering started again. She found Xiaoping, Piper and Buffy, all of them were angry.

"Xiaoping?" She was tentative, as he looked at her however his expression softened. "It's her again, Alyssa. She's gone too far this time."

Irina trembled at this and then swallowed.

"What did she do?"

Buffy responded by leading them to an empty classroom before pulling out her laptop and plugging in a memory stick.

"She used this to 'broadcast' what was on it." Buffy explained, "She gave it to Xiaoping and told him to listen to it until he realized the truth."

Buffy then hit the sound file on the memory stick and it played. Irina felt her legs tremble and she nearly fell but Xiaoping caught her. The sound file was slightly muffled at first but then it became clearer. It was the sound of a couple having sex, the girl kept moaning when the guy spoke, he said her name, however his voice clearly wasn't Xiaoping's.

"What the hell?" Irina breathed, hardly daring to believe it. Xiaoping sighed, "I don't believe for a second it's you, I know you'd never do that. But the rest of the school…Well, you saw what they were like."

Irina hung her head.

"I don't believe this, why…why?" She felt the tears pricking the corners of her eyes. Xiaoping hugged her. "I'm sorry Irina but…we've gotta talk to the Principal."

Irina nodded and offered no argument.

They arrived at the Principal's office and once they were there, they told him about what had happened. The Principal called Alyssa to the office and, due to the seriousness of what was happening also called all their parents. Once everybody was present the Principal explained what he had been told, Alyssa immediately cut in.

"You can't believe a word she says, she's lying." She exclaimed, "Why would you believe someone like her anyway. She just doesn't want people to know she's cheating on her boyfriend."

Vladimir and Anya glared at Alyssa but before they could react, Megan did.

"How dare you, I…" The Principal however cut across her, "That's enough, all of you."

Once things had calmed down and Josh and Mindy let go of Piper, who had attempted to throw herself at Alyssa. Drake and Rachel did the same with Buffy before Drake spoke up.

"So what's going to happen?" He asked.

The Principal sighed.

"The problem here is it is simply, one person saying one thing, another person saying another."

Alyssa cut in again.

"No it isn't, the memory stick, it's proof I'm telling the truth."

Buffy reluctantly handed over the memory stick and the Principal listened to it. Once it was finished he looked over at Irina critically.

Vladimir spoke up.

"I'm sorry but, that seems very flimsy to me, for all we know it could be doctored." He stated, Anya agreed before adding, "Our daughter would never do a thing like this, she loves Xiaoping, she's expecting a child, something like this would be completely out of character for her."

The Principal nodded slowly and finally Shaoqi Lin, Xiaoping's father spoke.

"Isn't there any way to prove it's Irina?" He asked, Alyssa scoffed at this but didn't say anything. The Principal turned to Alyssa's parents, "The two of you haven't said anything, what are your thoughts on this matter?"

There was silence for a moment and then Alyssa's father spoke up.

"I agree with Xiaoping and Irina's parents." He stated, "We can't just rely on this alone." Her mother nodded, "Yes, I think it would best if we had an expert determine the authenticity of this sound file."

The others all agreed and so the Principal agreed to call and expert. He also stated that it would be best for Irina and Alyssa to stay away from school until the matter was resolved, it would take at least a week. With that they all left the Principal's office. Alyssa and her parents left immediately, Alyssa looking smug. Irina turned to Xiaoping.

"I'm sorry Xiaoping, I…" He cut her off with a quick kiss before embracing her, "It's alright, I'll call you after school okay. Don't worry about me."

She nodded and left with her parents. Xiaoping turned to the others.

Lin and Megan both looked at him concerned but he reassured them he was fine. He then turned to Josh and Mindy who were lecturing Piper.

"I know you were angry at what she said," Mindy stated, "But that was no excuse. You don't just attack someone, especially in front of the Principal, it doesn't solve anything."

Piper looked indignant, "So what was I supposed to do?" Xiaoping stepped in. "I have to agree with Piper, neither of you said anything while we were in there."

Josh smiled.

"That's because we noticed something, Alyssa's mother, is one of Drake's old girlfriends." He explained, "I'm pretty sure the mother of Alyssa's boyfriend is another one of the old girlfriends."

They all looked at Drake who nodded in confirmation.

"So," Rachel began, "We see if we can talk to any of them?"

Drake nodded again, "Yeah, it'll be awkward but, it's probably better to talk to the boyfriend's parents, he wasn't involved in this little incident in the Principal's office."

Buffy sighed and shook her head. "Why are you planning on talking to them?" Josh was the one who answered, "We want to see what they really think, who knows, one of them might know something that proves Irina's innocent."

Megan agreed, "It's the best we can hope for, you guys just keep your head down okay."

Buffy and Piper shook their heads.

"We can't, we wanna help." Piper exclaimed, Buffy nodded, "Yeah, we have to, we can't let her get away with this."

Their parents reluctantly agreed.

"I'll help too." Xiaoping offered but Megan put her foot down, "No Xiaoping, you're not helping them."

"But mom…" Lin placed a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder, "You've got more important responsibilities to worry about, you'll be father in five months, you need to be ready for it."

Xiaoping sighed and agreed. So their parents left and Xiaoping, Piper and Buffy all headed to class, hoping that somehow, they would be able to clear up this mess.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Drake and Josh: New Life**

Chapter 3 of my new Drake and Josh story.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belong to Dan Schneider

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The week that followed was uncomfortable for Xiaoping to say the least. While Irina was still at home there had still been whispers that he had to endure. Now that she was back he felt calmer, but also more nervous. Alyssa was back too, looking just as smug as ever. At lunch when she saw Irina she walked over, smirking. Xiaoping instinctively tightened his grip on Irina protectively.

"I'm surprised you still have the nerve to show your face here slut." She remarked, Irina lowered her head but didn't say anything, Xiaoping glared at Alyssa. "Will you stop calling her that, she's not a slut, unlike you."

Alyssa looked surprised at this and then smiled coyly.

"Yeah, nice try Xiaoping, but you can stop acting." She stated, "I know you are just as disgusted with her as everyone else."

Xiaoping shook her head.

"Now you're delusional too, I'm not acting, I love Irina more than anything, she's carrying my child, which I also love."

"How do you even know it's yours…Don't forget she…"

Alyssa was cut off however by Piper and Buffy's voices coming from the stage, where they had rigged up a computer and a projector to show the image of the screen on the wall behind them.

Piper and Buffy both called for attention and then began talking top the crowd while everyone watched.

"Now, as you are all aware," Piper began, "there have been…doubts about Irina for some time."

"Well, we're here to clear everything up." Buffy added.

They then explained that the testing for a voice match with the recording everybody had heard had been complete.

Piper continued to speak, "We volunteered to take it to the principal, but before we do that, we want all of you to see the results."

With that they hit a few keys on the computer and the recording, plus another that was known to be Irina's voice, from one of her phone conversations, played. After playing they were compared and both visually and by the sound there was no match. There were murmurs at this, but Alyssa still looked confident.

"Like that proves much." She stated, Buffy then spoke up. "You've all seen the time stamp on the recording too, when it was made, we've found a video of that night, taken at that exact time."

They set it up to play and Alyssa turned to Irina and Xiaoping with a gleeful smile.

"Bet this gets you down huh, your own cousins have turned against you." She remarked, neither of them replied, they were watching the screen and hoping.

Alyssa's smug grin however changed to one of pure shock as the video played. It was of her and her boyfriend and it showed her whispering to him although what she said was still audibly. They were plotting to frame Irina and then, as they were making love she exaggerated her moans, trying to sound as much like Irina as possible and then her boyfriend moaned Irina's name. Just like on the recording, but now both participants could be seen. The video ended and all eyes turned to Alyssa who was now white, either from rage or terror, it was hard to say. Then suddenly all the students began shouting, denouncing Alyssa as a liar, Piper and Buffy dismantled the equipment but before anything else could the happen the Principal spoke over the tannoy and ordered Xiaoping, Irina, Buffy, Piper and Alyssa to come to his office. They all headed there immediately, Alyssa being at the center of glares and angry shouts.

Once in the principal's office he took all the evidence of Alyssa's guilt from Piper and then spoke.

"I'm afraid that, noble as your intentions were…Your actions were a bit extreme." He stated to Piper and Buffy.

"But sir we…" Buffy began but Piper shook her head. "We figured it would be best if the school saw the truth with their own eyes, or they might still have doubts. No excuses."

The Principal nodded.

"Well, in light of that, I'm afraid the two of you are going to be suspended for the rest of the month."

They offered no argument and the Principal turned to Alyssa.

"Now, Alyssa, you have caused so much undue distress and caused so many problems, why?" He asked, Alyssa glared, "I was just showing them the truth…"

"No, you were lying, we have the evidence right here which proves it, it's been checked, authenticated. Your actions affected Miss Spalko badly."

Irina shivered and Xiaoping kissed her cheek before speaking.

"It's worse than that…Sir; Irina was really hurt by this…she, if I hadn't been there yesterday…she might have killed herself."

Irina broke into tears and tightened her grip on Xiaoping as she remembered that incident. Spending the week away from school had only caused her to over-think everything Alyssa and the others were saying and it began to drive her thoughts towards suicide, she tried to hide it but luckily Xiaoping had spotted it and helped her overcome it. Following this revelation Alyssa was to be detained while her punishment was decided, Piper and Buffy were to leave as their suspension was immediate and Xiaoping and Irina were also allowed to leave and go home in order to recover from their ordeal.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Drake and Josh: New Life**

Chapter 4 of my Drake and Josh story.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yup, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belongs to Dan Schneider.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Some time had passed since the incident involving Alyssa. Things had calmed down; a lot of people had apologized to Irina for believing Alyssa's lies. There were still a few that believe she was sleeping around however, but they were few and far between and much easier to cope with now.

"Irina, are you sure you're ready for this?" Xiaoping asked, she smiled and nodded, "I'm ready Xiaoping."

They were both at the hospital, Irina had decided to get an ultrasound and Xiaoping had decided to accompany her.

"It's just…" He began but Irina shook her head, "Everything's fine Xiaoping, it's just an ultrasound, we'll find out the baby's gender, then we can decide on names."

He nodded and then smiled.

"Oh yeah, given how complicated it would be if we still lived apart after all this, mom and dad and the others are looking for a new home for us, not too far away." He explained, "We'll have our own place, we can fix up one of the rooms as a nursery."

She smiled and they kissed, Irina was excited at the prospect. The doctor then came out and called her name and together they headed in.

Xiaoping smiled and held Irina's hand as they waited for the expert to arrive. Just then Irina jumped slightly and smiled.

"The baby, it kicked." Irina said happily, Xiaoping smiled and gently patted her stomach. "Cool."

After the tender moment passed the expert arrived and began the procedure, finally the image appeared on the monitor and Irina and Xiaoping smiled wider when they saw it.

"There you go." The expert said happily, "You're going to have a baby girl."

"That's great."

Finally once they were done and all ready they left the hospital and headed to Xiaoping's car. He drove them back to his house where everybody had gathered and they prepared to deliver the news. They looked up expectantly as the young couple entered.

"Well, we're back." Xiaoping stated happily as Irina continued, "We're going to have a baby girl."

The others all hugged and congratulated them, Piper and Buffy were ecstatic at the thought of being aunts. Rachel and her sister Tori were close to tears. As was Audrey, Walter, Drake, Josh and Mindy all smiled happily. The proudest of the group though were Mega, Lin, Vladimir and Anya.

"We're so proud of you guys." Megan stated as she hugged her son, "You're both doing so well."

Vladimir nodded.

"Yes, you have much to look forward to as well." He stated, Anya and Lin both agreed.

Finally, after they were finished with their congratulations, the group informed the young couple that they had found a home that might suit them. So together they all left and headed for the home. They found the realtor still there and introduced him to Xiaoping and Irina. He welcomed them and began to show them around the house, they were overjoyed to see it suited their needs perfectly. There was even a spare room which they could convert into a nursery. Soon they decided that this was indeed the house they wanted and began to work with the realtor with the paperwork, soon they would be able to move in and get ready for the arrival of their baby girl.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Drake and Josh: New Life**

Chapter 5 of my Drake and Josh story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belongs to Dan Schneider.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Xiaoping smiled as he delicately kissed his heavily pregnant girlfriend. Irina smiled, things had completely calmed down, they had both settled into their new home. Just then, before Irina could reply to Xiaoping, she felt it starting. She yelped and Xiaoping leapt back, surprised.

"Xiaoping, it's starting, she's coming..." Irina breathed, "I'm going into labour."

Xiaoping's eyes widened.

"Okay, just hold on...Let's go." He remarked, he was scared but kept his focus.

He helped Irina up and helped her out to his car. Once he got her in the car he drove as quickly as he could to the hospital.

"It's gonna be okay Irina." He stated, "We're nearly there, everything's gonna be fine."

Irina groaned but nodded. They finally arrived at the hospital; Xiaoping helped Irina out and led her inside. Once inside he informed the receptionist and, while Irina was rushed through to the maternity ward he called his parents who told him they would call the others, before heading in to join her. He entered Irina's ward and hurried over to her side and took her hand.

"I called mom and dad." He explained, "They're calling everyone else and then they'll be right here."

"Great." She groaned, she managed a small smile, "This is it, we're gonna be parents."

Xiaoping smiled back and nodded.

Megan and Lin were the first to arrive, Vladimir and Anya also arrived quickly with Piper, Buffy, Drake, Rachel, Josh, Mindy and Tori just behind them.

"Hey guys," Lin greeted, "How are you doing?"

Irina nodded.

"I'm great."

The others all smiled and gathered around her as a contraction hit and she crushed Xiaoping's hand.

"It's okay, you're gonna be fine." He reassured her, ignoring the pain in his hand, he knew Irina's pain was much worse.

Finally, hours later, the midwife came in and announced that Irina was now at ten centimetres and, with Xiaoping accompanying her; she was taken through to the delivery room. The others waited outside; all anxious until finally, a few hours later the midwife stepped out and told them that she had given birth. The others came in and saw Irina sitting upright in bed, holding a blanket wrapped bundle, Xiaoping sat next to her, smiling proudly. They approached and Irina smiled and moved slightly so they could see the baby girl.

"Hey guys, meet Elena." She remarked happily.

The others smiled, the newborn had a small tuft of black hair, inherited from Irina, her facial features were Xiaoping's.

"She's so beautiful." Megan stated happily, Irina nodded happily.

Soon the others left the room so Irina could rest; Xiaoping cradled Elena and smiled proudly at his daughter.

"I've never seen you so proud." Irina stated sleepily, Xiaoping laughed. "Yeah, sorry but...I think Elena's gonna be a Daddy's Girl."

Irina laughed softly before finally settling back and allowing herself to fall asleep. She was happier than ever and so was Xiaoping, they had the greatest responsibility and joy in life, they were finally parents.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
